Hardgore
by Ilunae
Summary: Mineta était persuadé qu'il avait tout vu avec les filles.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Mineta x OC, Bakudeku, Kirimina, Tsuchako, Seroroki, Shinkami, SatouKouda et Iiyama sont mentionnés.

* * *

Mineta était persuadé qu'il avait tout vu avec les filles. Pendant longtemps, il avait cru que rien ne pouvait être pire que les fans de Celsius. Celles qui faisaient semblant de s'intéresser à lui pour ensuite ne lui parler plus que de son ancien camarade de classe.

Il appréciait Todoroki mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie d'entendre les filles parler de lui alors qu'il tentait de les draguer. D'autant plus qu'elles n'écoutaient jamais ce qu'il leur disait au sujet de son camarade.

"Tu sais qu'il est déjà en couple avec Cellophane ?" demandait-il à chaque fois.

"Oh mais c'est seulement pour les médias !" était une réponse qu'il avait souvent reçue.

"Oh mais cela pourrait changer !" était une qui l'avait fait exploser de rire.

Parce qu'elles pensaient vraiment avoir leur chance avec Todoroki, en plus. C'était bien la preuve qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas du tout.. Il n'était pas le genre à se soucier des médias pour commencer.

Ensuite, il n'allait pas quitter Sero et, surtout pas pour l'une de ses fans. Mineta ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi elles venaient le voir dans l'espoir de se rapprocher de Celsius. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

Puis il avait rencontré la fujoshi qui shippait ses collègues. Que cela soit Bakugou et Midoriya, Todoroki et Sero, Iida et Aoyama ou encore Asui et Uraraka ou Kirishima et Ashido. Elle semblait aimer tous les couples qui existait dans leur groupe.

Au début, cela n'avait pas dérangé Mineta. Tout le monde avait le droit d'aimer ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, beaucoup de ses amis disaient qu'il était un pervers. Cela n'avait pas été le cas de cette fille. Elle n'en avait eu rien à faire de ce qu'il aimait.

En plus cela, il avait pu mater ses seins sans se prendre la moindre remarque. Il s'était donc dit que cela pourrait fonctionner avec elle. Il n'aurait pas eu à faire grand-chose.

Juste à ignorer ce qu'elle faisait pendant son temps libre. Puis ce n'était pas comme si elle passait des heures à lui parler de son hobby. Elle lui avait bien posé des questions sur son travail mais, elle n'avait jamais mentionné ses collègues devant lui.

Puis, elle l'avait invité chez elle et, il avait vu sa chambre. Des peluches, figurines, posters de ses collègues en couple partout. Cela avait fait remonter des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais.

Toutes les fois où il n'avait pas pu dormir à cause des bruits qui provenaient de la chambre de Midoriya. Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des mois et des mois. Il n'avait eu aucune envie de revivre cela.

Il avait rencontré une autre fille un peu plus tard. Cette fois-ci, il avait été sûr que c'était la bonne. Elle semblait vraiment s'intéresser à lui et, pas à un autre de ses collègues. Elle ne lui avait pas poser de question bizarre, non plus.

Mineta n'avait donc découvert que beaucoup plus tard les goûts de la jeune fille. Encore une fois, il était tombé sur une fille qui écrivait des fanfics. Sauf qu'elle ne shippait ses collègues comme la première.

C'était encore plus étrange que cela.

"J'aime plutôt tout ce qui est crack !" lui avait-elle dit.

"Oh ! C'est quoi ?"

Il avait regretté de lui avoir posé cette question quand elle lui avait montré de quoi elle voulait parler. Ses ships étaient plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Du porno gay avec des dinosaures, des robots, des tasses de café, les briques de tétris.

Au début, il s'était dit que ce n'était pas un problème. Elle avait tout à fait le droit d'aimer ce qu'elle voulait . Après tout, elle ne critiquait pas ce qu'il faisait de son côté.

Puis elle avait eu envie de lui parler de son dernier projet.

"Je pense que tu serais bien au milieu des télétubbies ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Mineta-kun ?"

Là, il avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation. Elle avait parfaitement le droit d'aimer ce genre de trucs mais, il n'avait eu aucune envie d'être impliqué dans ses délires.

Depuis, il avait rencontré une autre fille, Mizuiro Aika. Elle était très charmante en apparence. Avec elle, il était sûr de pouvoir se venger de ses collègues. Ils ne pourraient pas trouver mieux.

Pendant des années, il avait dû assister au spectacle de Kirishima qui s'extasiait devant Ashido. De Midoriya qui faisait l'éloge de son Kacchan pendant des heures. De Satou qui préparait des gâteaux pour Kouda. De Kaminari qui s'accrochait à Shinsou comme un koala.

Il s'était donc dit qu'il pourrait frimer devant tout le monde avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Il avait été sûr qu'ils seraient tous jaloux de lui. D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à eux.

Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui clochait chez elle. Juste une chose. Ce n'était cependant pas un petit détail sans importance. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, sa vie était devenue un véritable calvaire.

Cela avait commencé quand elle avait voulu lui faire visionner ses films préférés. En entendant le titre 'Garden of love', il s'était attendu à une comédie romantique banale. C'était bien le genre qu'aimaient les filles.

Autant qu'il avait été surpris quand il s'était retrouvé devant un film d'horreur super gore.

"C'était bien ! Pas vrai, Mineta-kun ?" lui avait-elle demandé à la fin du film.

"Euh... oui ! C'était... euh... très spécial !"

"Exact ! Je savais que ça te plairait ! On remet ça la prochaine fois, d'accord ?"

Mineta avait été incapable de lui dire non. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait jamais à lui refuser quelque chose. Depuis, il avait vu des films dont il aurait préféré ignorer l'existence.

Avec Mizuiro, c'était très simple. Plus c'était gore et, cela allait loin, plus elle était contente. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas qu'aux films. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup lire et, écrire des fanfictions.

Sauf qu'elle atteignait des sommets dans la bizarrerie et le dégueulasse. A côté d'elle, la fille qui shippait Casimir avec Mario paraissait avoir des goûts tout à fait normaux.

Le premier couple dont elle lui avait parlé était Jason et Freddy. Bien sûr dans les fics, ils ne se contentaient pas de baiser. Ils tuaient des gens et, se foutaient sur la gueule, par la même occasion.

Plus les personnages étaient monstrueux et, plus elle les aimait. Elle avait aussi un gros délire avec la nécrophilie et, le cannibalisme. S'il y en avait dans une fics, c'était Noël pour elle.

Cette fille était barge. Mineta ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. S'il le faisait, il était sûr qu'elle lui ferait la peau.

Il souffrait donc en silence. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Leatherface et de Karl comme couple, Mineta-kun ?"

"Euh... Karl ?"

"Le boucher ! Tu sais, le tueur dans Violent shit ?"

"Ah oui !" Comment il avait pu oublier ce film ? C'était celui dans lequel, le tueur s'ouvrait le ventre pour mettre un bébé au monde. "C'est... euh... intéressant !"

"Pas vrai ? J'étais sûre que tu serais d'accord avec moi !"

Mineta soupira. Comment il allait faire pour sortir de cet enfer ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
